Wax patterns for some metal casting processes are, themselves, typically made by pouring hot wax into a chamber defined between upper and lower sections of molds made from a curable plastic material commonly referred to as epoxy. External force applied to the mold sections to hold them together against separating forces produced by the wax must be carefully controlled because the epoxy from which the mold sections are fabricated usually cannot withstand more than moderate compressive forces. Such careful control may require relatively expensive press controls for the press which moves the mold sections between open and closed positions or may require time consuming shimming of separating blocks between the force applying members of the press. A wax pattern mold and method according to this invention achieves protection for the epoxy mold sections without elaborate press controls and without shimming.